gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alwayz Into Somethin'
|image = Alwayz_into_Somethin'_(1991),_by_N.W.A.png |size = 250px |game = GTA: San Andreas |radio station = Radio Los Santos |artist = N.W.A. |year = 1991 |genre = West Coast Hip Hop }} is a song performed by N.W.A. featured on the radio station Radio Los Santos in GTA: San Andreas. Lyrics :Ren :Nineteen ninety mothafuckin' one :NWA's back in this mothafucker, yo :Takin' out all you commercicalized ass niggas :And we're on this laid back track :And we're doin' this well kinda smooth :So whatcha gonna do, Dre? :Dre :Kick it! And so on let the shit flow on :Because I need somethin' to go off on :The mothafuckin' D-R-E servin' a death wish :So I'm a hit you like this :Early in the morning hop into the B-enz :I got 44 wayz of gettin' paid :Sittin' in my lap as I roll off the Compton blocks :To scoop up Ren I heard shots - :1, 2, 3, then I seen a nigga :Hoppin' the fence and it was Ren on the mothafuckin' trigger :He got in the Benz and said :"Dre, I was speakin' to your bitch “O'Shea” :And as we roll on I seen the patrol on creep :So we got ghost because they beat :Me and Ren in de black CE, yo :Poppin' some funky shit by de D.O.C :I gotta get paid, paid in a hurry see :I got a habit if I'm not paid thoroughly :I start takin', makin' sure my shit is steady bumpin' :A nigga'z ALWAYZ INTO SOMETHIN' :Ren :I heard a dope beat :I hear a dope beat somebody told me “that Buck did it.” :But if Dre didn't do it I can't fuck with it :NWA is like a mix a fix a trix :Real niggas with big dicks :You're takin' a chance when you think that :Talkin' under your breath won't lead to young death :Fuckin' up shit and shit for the killin' :For a nigga labled as bein' - A mothafuckin' Villain :But you don't know me, a record can't tell ya :How so many prayed I'd be a mothafuckin' faliure :Real niggas gotta have top rankin' :I hooked up with 3 more niggas and started makin' - :Funky-ass shit for your system :Might sound nice so it makes you wanna listen to a :Sample of a ruthless organization :But you don't want the confrontation :Real niggas don't play - :Yella, Eazy, Me and the bigga nigga Dre :Yo, alwayz makin' sure that my shit is steady bumpin' :A nigga alwayz into somethin :Dancehall :POMBOOM! galag look at dat bitch walking on the muthaphukkin street :NOW she know that i want hold mah DICK in :Because dat bitch’s booty is so NaNaNaNaNa-Nasteeey :Dre :Yeah, the world's most dangerous group :Definetly in this mothafucka :Sendin' a shout-out to all the bitches out there :Yo you can get the pick up to suck a dick up 'till you hiccup :You know what I'm sayin' :Yo, cuz I'm a nigga for life :And I realy don't give a fuck :I'm goin' for mine - Every time :I see a fuckin' softy - :Punk strong as coffee :A nigga like that best to back up off me :Yo, cuz these are the dayz and the times of the real niggas :False niggas, NWA'll toss niggas :And that's on the real cuz I'm a nigga that killz :Again and again so tell 'em what's up Ren :Ren :If I'm not into nothin' I don't feel right :So I grab thee 9 and the clip and go to murder mothafuckaz at night :Because I'm startin' to feel :I'm sittin' in a cell but the crime was too tragic I couldn't make bail :So now they gotta hold me :And listen to rehabilitations over and over :Sayin' they told me :But I don't give a fuck cuz I know my shit is pumpin' :A nigga'z ALWAYZ INTO SOMETHIN' :Dancehall :1991 and NWA get the job done :Admiral Dancehall wannu tell you a story bout a girl thats quick fi lick me dick, it goes something like this.... :Da girl quick fi lickin me dick Video File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos N.W.A. - "Alwayz into Somethin' " Category:Radio Los Santos Category:GTA San Andreas songs